


A Private Log

by ssentenial



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Androids, Drabble, M/M, Monologue, confused robot tries to deal with emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssentenial/pseuds/ssentenial
Summary: Jeremy Heere possesses two scars on his face, approximately 2 inches apart.--a series of drabbles





	A Private Log

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in weeks, and for that, i am sorry
> 
> also i wrote this at 2:30 am with no editing and im 90% sure i ascended into the astral plane

Jeremy Heere possesses two scars on his face, approximately 2 inches apart. One is on the skin of his temporal bone, where its pale hue contrasts with his ash-brown hair. The other is where his earlobe and jawline meet.

The first scar is simply a blotch of discolored skin, caused by acne. The second one is a short line from a childhood accident (7/26/2185); he fell off a tree branch (boxelder maple; acer negundo) and hit a sharp stone (granite; around a 6 or 7 on the Mohs scale).

This begs the question; what would Jeremy Heere do if one were to brush a thumb or finger over said scar? How would he react to such stimuli? Would he be uncomfortable? Would he feel self conscious?

From previous observations, one could hypothesize that Jeremy Heere would be comfortable; if said stimuli was being received from, say, a close friend. 

From this, another question arises. How does Jeremy’s hand feel? The average male human hand has the temperature of 32.2 degrees Celsius (90 degrees Fahrenheit), so perhaps Jeremy Heere would have warm hands. It would be a nice contrast against, say, an android’s hands-- cold and inhuman.

On the other hand, Jeremy Heere could have cold hands. The diagnostics of cold human hands are unavailable at the moment, but one can imagine that Jeremy's cold hands could be a comforting presence to an android. Perhaps, an android would feel less inhuman when holding Jeremy’s hand. An android may feel more alive when holding Jeremy's hand. This would all be normal symptoms, of course. After all, Jeremy Heere is a wonderful person.

On an unrelated (but important) note, would it be wrong if an android showed affections towards a human? More specifically, would it be so bad if an android adored Jeremy Heere? Science cannot say. But it is in the author’s personal opinion that feeling emotions isn't as bad as most make it out to be.

This has been a private log written by Michael (i.d. #9364).

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ssentenial on tumblr!


End file.
